News and Olds
by Emana Ryan
Summary: Read Olds and News! Its the SEQUEL to the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**

**I MADE A SEQUEL! TO OLDS AND NEWS! Yes it is true. Some people wanted me to. So I read all of the story again. Then I thought maybe this story is missing something. But this story will be updated depending on my other stories! Sorry. I just want to complete one of them before really focusing on this one. And as far as I know Pissed and Gone is going to come to an end soon. So sad. Sing for the past is no where near done. Then my newest one I guess I haven't even got to the half way point. So yeah. Lets start with the story!**

**Natsume's POV**

I haven't seen Mikan for like a week. She got called out by Persona, one day in class. I can't help but be worried. I mean all missions stopped. The AAO was dead I guess. Everyone couldn't be happier. So why the hell did Persona pull her out?

I sighed and walked the rest of the way to class. When I entered the room I was surprise to see Mikan sitting at our desk.

"Oi Polka what happened to you?" I asked. She just looked up at me kinda surprise. Then she got up and walked over to me.

"My mother got killed while away in America. We are trying to figure out what happened," she said. What the hell. So that explains why she was gone. At least she doesn't hide anything from me anymore. Her mother died and her birthday is next week. Wow, such a great thing to hear the week before your birthday.

"Are you going to be gone a lot then?" I asked. Yeah I can be mean to her sometimes. But she knows it just my personality. At least she can understand me.

"No, Persona is going to America to dig some things up about her death. I have to stay here because they think the people who killed her are looking for me," she hissed.

I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, it bothered me that she is getting stalked. But the thing that bothered me more is that she hissed at me! Shouldn't it be the other way around. Weird. "Did you just hiss at me?"

Now she raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell does that matter?"

"It hurts me thinking you don't care about me," I said. I even put my hand over my heart for effect.

"Stop acting like a gay," she said. Why does she call me that when I act like an idiot.

"Fine but you owe me tonight," I said and walked to my seat.

"Fine works for me," she said and went to her seat. Then a lot of people came into the classroom.

**After class at the Sakura tree. Natsume's POV**

Mikan and I were walking towards the Sakura Tree like always. We are really close. Even though we had hard times. The AAO is out of the picture. I am glad about that. But when Persona found out that we were going out, he hunted me down and yelled at me. Then after that was done he talked about me being responsible. I mean really? Is he insane? Then Kazu did the same thing. Then the weirdest thing, Koko tied me up and asked me questions. Her family is so weird. At least Yama didn't do anything to me. Actually he could have cared less about it. But he did tell me if I do anything wrong then I am dead. Well at least I know her family loves her.

"Hey Natsume," I heard Mikan say.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I might be going back to America," she said. My eyes went wide and I stopped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I finally had her. Finally after all these years and now she might be going back to America.

"Just to get information," she said. That means that I could still end up losing her. What happens if she gets caught up in more things then the last time?

"You are not going," I said. Like hell am I going to let her go.

"Natsume nothing will happen. When I go I will only be there for a month, nothing more," she said. I looked down at her. I sighed. I hugged her. I could feel her arms going around my waist. I like holding her. I like her scent. I don't think I could ever live without her. I just love her way to much. I would die if something were to take her away from me.

"Does that mean you are going?" I asked. I still had my arms around her.

"Yeah I will be leaving tomorrow after class," she said. I tighten my grip around her.

"I don't want you to leave me," I said. I could feel a tear run down my face. I don't know why but I had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"I will come back as soon as everything is settled," she said. I just kept on hugging her, I didn't want to let her go at all. I don't want to let go at all. So why does it have to be like this? Why do I have a feeling that if I let her go, something will happen? I don't know anything anymore.

"As long as you come back I will let you go," I whispered in her ear. I don't want to let her go. But this is for her mom. I don't want to hurt her.

**Next day at the airport- Natsume's POV**

The plane was ready to go. It was just waiting for Mikan to enter. But I was hugging her, not letting her go. She kept saying that I needed to let her go. I could feel my arms shaking. I still had that feeling. I was afraid of that feeling. I didn't want that feeling to be there. But in a few seconds she was out of my grip and walking towards the plane. I just watch her leave. The feeling growing stronger and stronger. Then something popped in my head '_I messed up'_. I wanted her back. The feeling hurt to much. Then not having her in my arms hurt me even more. I wanted her. I needed her. I don't want her to leave me for one second. Why did she have to leave me?

_~I couldn't live without her~_

**So how was the sequel? I know it was short. But I am going to work on something else. I hoped you liked it! Review! **


	2. Sorry an

Sorry this is not another chapter.

I am going to stop this story for right now.

I am going to do other stories.

I got those other 3 stories. Then one is going to end soon. Then after that then I am going to do a cross over.

So yeah.

So sorry everyone. Who wanted this.


End file.
